Drabbles
by Tidoo
Summary: Petites histoires idiotes sur Sosuke et Kaname et leur vie au quotidient.
1. Chapter 1

**Histoire de goût**

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et toute la classe en profitait pour se détendre. Sosuke était dans son coin à manger son sandwich d'un air absent quand Kyouko se planta en face de lui avec un sourire espiègle. Elle était entourée de deux autres filles, affichant le même sourire ce qui mit tout de suite le soldat en alerte.

« Dis, Sagara-kun, on se demandait avec les filles… » et elle désigna ses camarades d'un signe de tête, « quel est le premier truc que tu regardes chez une fille ? »

Sosuke cligna des yeux, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre le sens de sa question.

La fille à sa droite continua alors : « Ouais, c'est quoi qui est le plus important pour toi ? »

Le soldat était de plus en plus confus et regardait de tous les cotés pour trouver une échappatoire. Malheureusement, il était encerclé. Vaincu, il soupira et demanda :

« Heu… de quoi vous voulez parler ? »

Kyouko eut un petit rire amusé et expliqua : « Ben c'est simple, comment tu décrirais la femme idéale ?» Elle avait un air malicieux qui impliquait clairement qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête qui lui échappait complètement.

« La femme idéale ? » répéta-t-il les yeux dans la vague. Il ne comprenait pas où elles voulaient en venir alors la jeune fille poursuivit : « Par exemple… Tu la vois plutôt grande, brune aux cheveux longs ou petite, blonde, avec les yeux bleus… »

Sosuke sembla réfléchir, mais il ne trouvait pas de réponse à formuler. Les trois lycéennes le regardaient avec de plus en plus d'insistance et celle de droite soupira.

« Allez c'est pas compliqué ! On te demande pas un nom, mais si tu devais décrire la fille qui te plait, elle ressemblerait à quoi ? »

Sosuke était vraiment perdu et celle de gauche reprit : « Disons, si tu devais te marier et fonder une famille, tu voudrais une épouse comment ? »

Cette fois, une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux du jeune homme et il répondit immédiatement.

« Les critères pour choisir une partenaire de reproduction sont simples. Une femme doit avoir une carrure solide et les hanches larges pour porter les enfants, mais aussi avoir suffisamment de réserve pour les nourrire. Il faut aussi qu'elle soit ferme pour les éduquer, tout en étant attentive à leur besoin. » Comme toujours il avait sorti sa phrase d'un seul coup, comme récitée directement d'un manuel. Les filles poussèrent un soupir de déception, puis repartirent à leur déjeuner.

Soudain, Kyouko aperçut Kaname à la fenêtre, directement dans le champ de vision de Sosuke.

Une carrure solide, des hanches larges. Des formes généreuses pour nourrire ses enfants. Et un caractère autoritaire qui pouvait aussi être attentif et doux.

La lycéenne eut un sourire amusé une fois de plus quand elle vit son amie se retourner dans leur direction et elle crut même un instant voir passer un sourire sur les lèvres de Sosuke.

Finalement, il avait plutôt bien répondu à leurs questions. Il suffisait de savoir décoder.

* * *

_Premier essai du genre, alors soyez indulgents !! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Efficiente relative**

Depuis le début de la semaine, Kaname faisait des envieuses. Motif de la jalousie générale : une paire de bottes à talons en cuir noir portées tous les jours par la déléguée.

C'était devenu le seul sujet de conversation des filles de Jindai, qui bavaient d'envie devant la ligne parfaite de ces chaussures ultra-féminines et élégantes. Même les garçons étaient fascinés par la dimension érotique de la gaine de cuir qui entouraient intimement ses jambes interminables.

Problème, comme toutes les bottes chics, celles-ci n'étaient pas faites pour marcher. Talons trop hauts, mal équilibrés, bouts trop pointus, tiges très étroites empêchant la circulation, bref, Kaname souffrait le martyr, mais refusait de l'admettre.

Chaque jour, elle attirait un peu plus l'attention, et ne désespérait de se faire remarquer par un certain sergent, qui lui aussi, finirait bien par voir le changement.

Malheureusement, la seule réflexion qu'il fit, au bout de cinq jours de tortures continues fut qu'elle devrait changer de chaussures.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer tant ses pieds la faisaient souffrir. De son ton monocorde habituel, Sosuke avait simplement suggéré de revenir à ses baskets, nettement plus pratique pour marcher ou courir, idéales pour prendre la fuite en cas d'attaque surprise et surtout moins voyantes.

Kaname sentit son humeur changer rapidement et d'un geste brusque se planta devant le sergent.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » Sa voix menaçante n'engageait rien de bon, mais comme il en allait de son bien-être, Sosuke poursuivit son explication.

« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as choisi des chaussures aussi manifestement inconfortables et inadaptées. Tu vois bien qu'avec des talons pareils tu ne… »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir qu'elle commença à hurler. Puis retrouvant un semblant de calme pour éviter de sa faire davantage remarquer par les passants qui la regardaient bizarrement, elle se massa les tempes et informa son protecteur des règles élémentaires de l'apparence féminine.

« Sosuke, ces bottes ne sont pas faites pour être confortables. Elles sont faites pour être jolies. »

« Mais enfin, tu dois bien pouvoir marcher avec, sinon, c'est idiot de les avoir achetées… »

Décidément, ce garçon ne comprenait vraiment rien aux femmes ! Il fallait trouver les mots justes pour qu'il puisse se faire ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée du problème. Kaname réfléchit un instant et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu ne raisonnes pas sur la bonne dimension. Le but premier de ces chaussures c'est de me faire de jolies jambes, et si je peux les porter toute une journée sans souffrir, alors c'est merveilleux, mais faut pas rêver… »

Elle rougit un peu en avouant la partie narcissique de sa démarche, tout en espérant secrètement un compliment.

Sosuke la dévisagea et détailla lentement sa silhouette. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous son regard, et attendit le verdict.

« Alors, excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais c'est complètement raté. »

Erreur. Ce n'était pas le résultat escompté.

« QUOI ?! » Folle de rage, Kaname avança vers lui et il leva les mains préventivement mais ça n'empêcha pas l'impact.

Furieuse contre lui, mais aussi contre elle-même d'avoir espéré pour rien, Kaname reprit sa route sans attendre. Le problème était qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à marcher correctement et qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre toute la distance voulue entre elle et ce maniaque de la gâchette pathologique.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied de leurs immeubles. Là, Sosuke la regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux et lui dit fermement.

« Pas la peine de te faire mal pour rien. Demain tu remets tes baskets. Parce que si la mission de tes bottes n'est pas de te permettre de marcher, mais d'améliorer ta silhouette, tu peux laisser tomber. Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de ça. »

Il rougit un peu et repartit de son coté de la rue, laissant Kaname sous le choc. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire elle sourit et murmura qu'effectivement, le confort était le plus important.

* * *

_Pour celui-là, je vous laisse imaginer où j'ai peché l'idée... Je ne suis pas très contente du résultat, mais j'adorai le coté différence de point de vue. Sosuke qui ne voit les chaussures que comme un truc fonctionnel et utile et ne se soucie absolument pas des apparences. Comme beaucoup de males, je sais. Mais j'avais envie de la petite réflexion de la fin, sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter pour être la plus belle... Bref, j'ai une autre idée dans le même genre, alors j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Effet Axe**

« Dis, Kana-chan, tu crois au coup de foudre ? » demanda Kyouko en sortant du cours d'anglais. Ils venaient d'étudier les débuts de Roméo et Juliette, et la jeune fille blonde se prenait déjà à rêver.

Kaname commença à réfléchir mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler sa réponse, une voix masculine s'imposa.

« En fait, le coup de foudre, est un phénomène chimique reconnu. »

Les deux amies se retournèrent et regardèrent leur interlocuteur avec surprise. Toujours droit et rigide, Sosuke commença son explication.

« Ce qu'on appelle communément un coup de foudre est en réalité une attraction chimique déclenchée par les phéromones, eux-mêmes produits par les anticorps. En cas de reproduction, le but est d'obtenir une plus grande variété de défenses immunitaires. Chacun recherche un partenaire ayant des anticorps différents de ceux qu'il possède. »

Les deux jeunes filles le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, n'ayant visiblement pas compris un traître mot de son jargon biologique.

Sosuke voulut alors reprendre son discours pour clarifier son propos.

« Les anticorps présents dans l'organisme sont à la source de phéromones sécrétés par chaque individu, et on est forcément attiré par les phéromones les plus différents des siens, ce qui se reconnaît à l'odeur puisque les phéromones sont des substances chi… »

SMACK !!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se prit un cahier sur le crane. Kaname le regarda avec fureur avant lui planter son doigt dans le torse à chaque mot, accentuant son effet terrifiant.

« Tu veux dire que toutes les histoires d'amour se limitent à un truc aussi dégoûtant que l'odeur ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ton truc ! Et les sentiments alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais des sentiments, espèce de crétin ! »

« Mais je… »

Sans même lui laisser la possibilité de terminer ce qu'il voulait dire, Kaname attrapa Kyouko par le bras et la traîna de force vers les escaliers, sans un mot de plus pour Sosuke.

Une fois seule dans le couloir la déléguée soupira en se massant les tempes.

« Mais quel abruti, je te jure, Kyouko ! Comme si tout pouvait s'expliquer aussi simplement ! »

Kyouko resta curieusement silencieuse, regardant son amie du coin de l'œil. Une fois encore, sa réaction avait été complètement disproportionnée, mais malgré la colère, la jeune fille sentait aussi la déception de son amie.

« Tu sais, il parlait seulement d'un point de vue théorique… Et je crois que… » Elle s'arrêta devant le regard noir de son amie et préféra rejoindre le cours suivant sans un mot de plus.

La journée se passa tranquillement, même si la tension entre Kaname et Sosuke était palpable. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour réveiller la fureur de la jeune fille et choisit de se faire le plus discret possible en attendant qu'elle se calme.

Il était toujours deux pas derrière elle quand elle monta dans le train, toujours suivie par Kyouko. Elle discutait tranquillement avec elle sans prêter la moindre attention au sergent.

Soudain, le métro s'immobilisa et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Dans la panique générale, Kaname perdit les traces de ses camarades et essaya tant bien que mal de se repérer dans l'obscurité sans perdre l'équilibre.

D'un coup, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Une partie d'elle se disait qu'elle aurait du paniquer face à ce geste déplacé, mais elle était parfaitement calme et sereine. D'ailleurs quand elle entendit la voix de celui qui la tenait, elle ne fut pas surprise de la reconnaître.

« Tout va bien Chidori ? »

Elle acquiesça mollement et se resserra un peu plus contre son protecteur. Elle respirait son parfum et profitait de ce contact intime pour se relâcher un peu. Quand la lumière revint et que le train reprit sa course, chacun des deux se séparèrent brusquement, les joues rouges et ils évitèrent de se parler.

Kyouko ne ratait rien de la scène et fut extrêmement déçue de devoir descendre un arrêt avant eux. Elle réussit tout de même à poser sa question à Sosuke avant de partir : « Sagara-kun, comment tu as pu retrouver Kana-chan dans le noir ? »

Le concerné baissa la tête et rougit encore plus. Kaname regarda son amie avec de grands yeux, mais n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter.

« J'ai reconnu son parfum. »

Avec un sourire amusé la blonde quitta le wagon, laissant les deux lycéens profondément mal à l'aise.

« Je ne porte pas de parfum… » Elle parlait plus pour elle, mais Sosuke l'entendit tout de même et répondit simplement : « Je sais » avant de replonger dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

Kaname rougit et détourna les yeux elle-aussi.

_

* * *

Bien, c'est très très niais, je sais. Mais la théorie des anticorps est vraie. Elle parait un peu triste comme ça, mais moi je la trouve superbe, malgré son coté déterministe. J'aime bien l'idée qu'on se sente proche de quelqu'un pour un truc aussi impalpable que l'odeur. Y a plein d'études passionnantes sur le sujet, mais pour aujourd'hui je vous épargne. Sachez seulement que la transpiration masculine a un effet apaisant sur les femmes. Incroyable, mais vrai. Enfin à petite dose tout de même..._

_Et aussi, je cherche un(e) beta anglo-phone pour vérifier mes traductions. Ce serait pour FMP, mais aussi FMA. Il y a pas mal de textes, mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ce ne serait pas plus de deux par mois. Voila. Si vous êtes intéressé ou connaissez quelqu'un qui peut l'être merci de faire passer le mot._


	4. Chapter 4

**Love hurts**

Face au président du conseil des élèves, Sosuke essayait d'expliquer pourquoi il avait miné les abords du local du gardien. Kaname commençait à rager intérieurement et s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Hayashimizu leur fit signe à tous les deux que l'entretien était fini et qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à une de leur sempiternelle dispute. Le sujet était clos, les arguments de Sagara valables même si exagérés.  
D'un geste de la main il ajourna la séance et Mikihara se leva pour ranger ses affaires.

Même si Sosuke avait réussit à convaincre son auditoire, Kaname, elle restait furieuse par son comportement excessif et comme à chaque fois, sa patience ayant atteint ses limites elle assena un violent coup de halisen sur la tête du jeune sergent qui recommençait ses propositions douteuses pour la sécurité de l'établissement.

« Ca fait mal, Chidori. »

Sousuke se frotta le sommet du crâne en maugréant contre la brutalité injustifié de sa camarade, et une fois encore le président du conseil dut mettre un terme à leur chamaillerie. Avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule, il dit simplement à Sosuke : « L'amour un sentiment très fort, mais il est parfois douloureux. »

Hayashimizu réajusta ses lunettes et tendit son bras en direction de sa secrétaire qui l'accepta en souriant.

« Vous devriez en être conscient depuis le temps… »

Kaname le dévisagea longuement, ne comprenant pas d'où il sortait une telle banalité ni ce qu'elle venait faire là, et Ren ne put retenir un soupire.

« Et bien, c 'est vrai, Kaname-san. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu es aussi virulente. Ca doit cacher quelque chose… »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'intéressée, le président et la secrétaire quittèrent le bureau, non sans avoir adressé un signe de tête en guise de salut à Sosuke qui visiblement ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

_J'ai piqué l'idée à je sais plus qui, donc c'est possible que vous ayez déjà lu un truc dans le genre. C'était sur du FMA en anglais et ça m'avait bien plu, donc je l'ai réutilisée. Voilà, merci à l'auteur du proverbe 'love hurts', à qui je dois mon inspiration du jour._


	5. Chapter 5

Kaname bailla longuement en grimpant dans l'ascenseur puis s'excusa en évitant de regarder Sosuke.

« Je suis vraiment crevée ce soir, alors tu sais, ce n'était pas la peine de t'embêter à monter… »

Elle lui offrit un sourire fatigué mais Sosuke se contenta de répondre sur son ton habituel.

« C'est ma mission de m'assurer que tu rentres chez toi saine et sauve. »

Kaname lui jeta un coup d'œil de biais et s'étira longuement, tirant les bras au-dessus de la tête et arquant son dos en soupirant.

D'un coup, Sosuke eut la bouche très sèche alors qu'il entrevoyait la peau de son ventre sous son t-shirt et sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha de sa protégée et enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Kaname cligna des yeux, surprise mais n'opposa aucune résistance quand il s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux. C'était sa manière à elle de dire qu'elle en voulait plus.

Sosuke obtempéra sans attendre, glissant sa langue sur la sienne pour explorer sa bouche pendant que ses mains passaient sous son t-shirt, à la recherche de la chair qu'il avait entrevue plus tôt.

Quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit, annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés, les deux adolescents furent contraints de se séparer.

Les yeux brillants de malice et d'envie, Kaname entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son protecteur et le tira jusqu'à chez elle.

Soudain, elle était nettement moins fatiguée et Sosuke nettement moins concentré sur sa mission. Encore que leur objectif respectif n'avait pas changé.

Kaname se précipita vers son lit et le sergent put veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de dangereux.

* * *

_C'est un peu court, j'en conviens, mais en fait, au départ, c'était supposé faire partie d'une histoire complète, mais comme j'étais pas d'humeur plus que ça, ben voilà. Et ça se tient aussi comme ça je trouve._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ca faisait longtemps que ça trainait dans mes tiroirs et je suis retombée dessus par hasard. C'est plus vraiment de saison, mais on s'en fiche. Je l'ai trouvée mignonne et amusante donc je vous la mets. En espérant que vous l'apprécierez vous aussi !_

* * *

**Saint Valentin**

Toute la journée Kaname avait expliqué à Sosuke les principes de base de la Saint Valentin, lui rappelant à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de son casier que c'était normal qu'il ait été ouvert, puisque c'était une tradition de laisser ses cadeaux de cette manière.

Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas que son protecteur recevrait une telle quantité de chocolats et elle était loin d'être ravie.

Heureusement pour elle, il n'en avait goûté aucun une fois qu'elle l'avait averti de la règle tacite liée à cette fête idiote. Un garçon ne mange les chocolats qu'on lui offre que s'il partage les sentiments de la jeune fille qui les lui a apportés. Ce n'était pas très vrai, mais c'était un bon moyen d'éviter les mal-entendus.

Et de refroidir discrètement mais efficacement la concurrence. Non pas qu'elle soit intéressée bien sûr.

Kyouko tenta d'intervenir et de donner une version un peu mois subjective de la tradition, parlant du White Day, et de l'habitude des Japonaises d'offrir différentes sortes de chocolats suivant les natures des sentiments, mais c'était un peu trop élaboré pour un handicapé social comme Sosuke.

Du moins selon Kaname.

Elle avait donc résumé les choses rapidement et avait pu passer une journée relativement calme.

Bien sûr, certaines n'avaient pas apprécié de voir leurs présents ainsi laisser à l'abandon, mais Kaname trouva un bon compromis en organisant une distribution des chocolats de Sosuke dans toute la classe.

Sa seule crainte venait de Tessa. Le capitaine avait certainement trouvé un moyen tordu de faire parvenir ses propres friandises à son subordonné et la lycéenne n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que Sosuke en ferait.

Non pas que ça la concerne, bien sûr.

Seulement elle n'aimait pas le gâchis. Et elle ne pouvait pas demander à Sosuke de manger ce que sa supérieure lui avait sûrement envoyé alors même qu'elle avait passé tout son temps à l'empêcher d'avaler quoi que ce soit qui ne proviennent de l'élue de son cœur.

A moins bien sûr qu'il n'ait des sentiments pour elle.

Kaname réprima un frisson à cette idée. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser puisque de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier quoi que ce soit.

Sur le trajet du retour, Sosuke ne put retenir ses questions sur le comportement curieux de ses camarades de classe.

Certes, il était flatté d'être l'objet d'autant d'affection, mais il ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait. Pour la plupart, il ne les connaissait pas et elles lui offraient tout de même des chocolats, lui signifiant ainsi leurs sentiments.

Kaname soupira et tenta de lui expliquer qu'il devait son succès à son physique avantageur et son coté mystérieux, mais il était difficile pour elle de justifier l'attirance des autres alors même qu'elle refusait d'admettre la sienne. Mais Sosuke n'en parut pas troublé. Il crut qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre parce qu'elle même ne voyait aucune raison. En d'autres termes, elle ne savait pas ce que les autres filles lui trouvaient parce qu'elle ne lui trouvait rien d'exceptionnel.

Une curieuse pression se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'elle ne le voit pas différemment des autres, et bizarrement, il n'en éprouvait aucune satisfaction. Il aurait pu être flatté qu'elle le considère enfin comme les autres, comme un garçon normal, mais au contraire, il se sentait déçu.

Elle qui était toujours prompt à cuisiner n'avait rien préparé pour lui aujourd'hui. En tout cas, rien de spécial. Elle avait distribué des petits chocolats à toute la classe en disant que c'était son rôle de déléguée et il avait eu le droit de manger le sien puisqu'il appréciait ses qualités de représentante, mais il n'avait pas eu droit à un traitement particulier de sa part. Et il en était contrarié pour une raison inconnue.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la gare, Kaname sortit de sa poche un sachet de biscuits et tout naturellement, elle en tendit un à Sosuke. Elle partageait toujours avec lui, sans se poser de question ni lui demander son avis.

Comme à chaque fois, il accepta et croqua sans réfléchir.

La saveur était immanquable. Sucrée et douce, avec un léger fond vanillée. Il s'arrêta et contempla ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Kaname se retourna, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'avançait plus et le dévisagea, perplexe. Le regard de Sosuke oscillait entre elle et le biscuit dans sa main et, avec une légère couleur rosé sur les joues il finit par demander : « Dis-moi, la tradition ne s'applique qu'aux chocolats ? »

« Oui, enfin tout ce qui est au chocolat, je dirais… Pourquoi ? »

Il resta silencieux, ne sachant comment réagir. Kaname ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, puis la réalisation frappa et elle rougit un peu à son tour. Il avait mangé la moitié du brownie qu'elle lui avait donné. Etait-il gêné de l'avoir fait ? Regrettait-il son acte ? Balbutiant, Kaname voulut se justifier et lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un gâteau, que c'était différent, mais elle s'embrouillait dans ses phrases, n'arrivant qu'à rendre Sosuke encore plus confus.

Il hésita un peu, ne sachant comme interpréter son geste et décida que ce n'était pas très important. Qu'elle l'ait fait dans le cadre de la Saint Valentin ou non, il choisit de terminer son gâteau, s'évitant ainsi d'avoir à parler davantage de ce sujet.


End file.
